Adrienne
Adrienne was the best friend of Shannon in the graphic novel Real Friends. Later in the story, she transfers to a gifted and talented program. She was very popular and a member of the Group. In Shannon's fantasies, she is portrayed as a princess. Personality Adrienne is very popular and thus often comes off as snobby. She doesn't always know whether to hang out with Shannon or the popular girls, and often goes with the popular girls because of peer pressure. Other times she hangs out with Jen and Shannon. She doesn't believe Shannon when she tells her that Jenny is mean to her. In fact, Jenny is nice to Adrienne. But Adrienne is still good friends with Shannon. She is sort of loyal to her because she was her first friend in kindergarten. Adrienne is very smart, as shown when she transfers to a gifted and talented program. She calls Shannon and tells her that some of her classes are with high schoolers. She also admits that Shannon is obnoxious, showing that she is truthful and not afraid to speak her mind. Appearance Adrienne is a very pretty girl with long blonde hair that she often wears in two braids pulled back behind her head, or down. She has blue eyes and light skin. She's seen in lots of different outfits throughout the book. History Kindergarten At first, Adrienne was sad because she had no friends. Shannon cheered her up, though, and they became good friends. They played together after school, and they were really good friends. First grade Jenny bullies Adrienne into joining the "I Hate Shannon" club, which only lasted one day -- for Adrienne, at least. Second grade Adrienne was becoming more popular and more and more people were wanting to become her friend. One day while walking home from school with Shannon, she was grabbed by a boy, who kissed her repeatedly. Shannon chased away the boys, and she and Adrienne walked home together. Adrienne moved away soon after, and moved back near the beginning of third grade. Third grade Shannon is happy that Adrienne has moved back, but Adrienne wants to be friends with Jen. Jen was already friends with Jenny, so Shannon thinks that maybe Jen won't take Adrienne away from her. Adrienne stays with Shannon when Jenny bullies her. Later, she is ranked second place in who Jen likes best, but Shannon goes last. Shannon, Jen, and Adrienne play Secret Charlie's Angels together after school one day, and Shannon feels included. Fourth grade Adrienne is present while the group rating-calls the boys. She gets rated 10 in looks and 8 in personality. Later, Adrienne plays orphans with Jenny, Jen, and Shannon. She stands up for Jenny when she claims that she made up the game that Shannon actually made up. Shannon wishes that she and Adrienne could leave the group. Adrienne admits that Shannon is obnoxious, much to Shannon's dismay and Wendy's delight. Jenny invites Adrienne to her party, and Adrienne becomes irritated because Shannon tells her that she has the better ideas of the two. Shannon asks Adrienne to leave the group, but she declines because she thinks the group will be mad at her. Fifth grade Adrienne moves to a gifted and talented program and isn't mentioned again. Gallery Main page: Adrienne/Gallery Languages Espanol Category:Characters Category:Female